It's An Awkward Kind of Love
by Richard Wisker Lover x
Summary: This is set just before series two. Kate discovers that she has a liking for Rich, but Rich also has a liking for her. They don't want to admit their feelings to each other in case it may ruin their friendship. Jimmy gets jealous of Kate getting all of Rich's attention. What does he plan to do about it? Can Rich and Kate admit their feelings to each other? RichXKate
1. The Awkwardness of It

**Hey so I asked fanfiction if they could add a Dani's Castle category and ... They did! Yay! Really hope you like this fanfic *fingers crossed*! Ps I am a Wiskerette :)**

Kate had a gigantic leak in her bedroom. She had to sleep in Rich's bedroom which she felt _really _annoyed about. She _hated _sleeping on the floor with a sleeping bag. Rich was always talking about ideas in his sleep. He was sleep talking again ...

'Ugh! Rich, can you _please be quiet! _I am _trying _to sleep!' Rich opened one sleepy eye and groaned.

'_Shut up, Kate ...' _He said in a sleepy voice. He threw a pillow at her, trying to aim for her face. He succeeded.

'Rich!' Kate literally screamed at Rich. He just smiled and laughed to himself quietly. Suddenly, Gabe and Esme appeared in the room, making Kate and Rich scream out of fright in unison.

'If you don't mind, could you please be quiet Master Rich and Lady Kate?' Gabe says, being his old, polite self.

'Yeah, _some of us _are actually trying to _sleep!'_ Esme says, being her modern, rude self. Rich sits up in bed.

'It's not me! It's Kate! Blame it on her!' Rich puts his hands up in surrender._  
_

'Oi!' Kate glared up at Rich.

'Well, is it _my _fault that my brain comes up with so many genius ideas at night?' Rich places a rhetorical question.

'YES!' The other three reply, shouting in unison. Suddenly, the door bursts open. It's Jimmy ... but he's bought someone along with him ... Jimmy runs to Rich and Rich jumps out of bed as soon as he sees who the visitor is. The visitor isn't exactly _pleasant_ ...

'AAAAAAH! _POLTERGEIST!'_ Everyone panics and shouts. Gabe and Esme disappear in whisps of smoke, leaving the three humans clutching onto each other. Jimi shouts the word _RUN!_ and the other two gladly obey.

'Rich!_ Do_ something!' Kate shouts over the ghostly noise of the poltergeist. Rich nods quickly and leads the others to the cellar. He stops and starts waving his arms around. Jimmy gives him a weird look but stays silent.

'Ghosty! _Helloooo?_ Over here!' The poltergeist raced towards Rich, charging at him.

'Rich, _no!'_ Kate screams. She thinks he's going to do something dangerous. She's _half_ right ... The poltergeist is only _centimetres_ away from him. Rich quickly opens the cellar door and the poltergeist falls into the trap. Rich slams the door, locking it _and_ the poltergeist in. Everyone slowly relaxes.

'Ah, Rich, you're a _genius!_ He won't be bothering us anymore ... _I think ...'_ Jimmy says. He turns to Rich, and gets a shock by what he sees. 'Uhhh ... _Rich? Kate?'_ Rich and Kate open their eyes. They are clutching on to each other tightly. They quickly seperate as Kate folds her arms across her chest, embarrassed and turns her head away while _Rich_ scratches the back of his head, _also_ embarrassed.

'Umm, we should-' Rich speaks as he points towards his room.

'_Yeaaah ..._ Uhhh-' Kate speaks too; They both feel awkward.

'Night ...'

'Yeah, night umm ... Jimmy ...' They both walk/run to their room.

'_Okayyyy ..._ That was weird ...?' Jimi says to himself as soon as they leave. He suddenly hears a loud bag on the cellar door where the poltergeist is. He screams and runs back towards his room.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! I know that this chapter was really short, but if I get at least _seven_ reviews on this chapter, I will make my chapters longer and update! X**


	2. The Argument

**Hey guys! It's _finally_ the weekend! Who watched the Dani's Castle episode today about the Bogmoor Wedding? _LOVED IT!_ Oh and please can you spread the word that there is now a Dani's Castle category? Thanx!**

It was the next morning. Nor Kate _or_ Rich could sleep last night, although they didn't know why ... The scene when they held onto each other stuck in their heads like glue. Suddenly, Kate heard a scream.

'AH!' It was Rich! He jumped out of bed and pointed at Kate's forehead, his finger shaking. Kate woke up and jumped up from her sleeping bag.

_'What?!' _She said giving Rich a weird look. Rich's finger moved lower to her knees. Kate followed his finger. 'AAAAAH! RICH, IF THAT WAS YOU, I WILL _SERIOUSLY_ KILL YOU!' Kate had a terrified look drawn across her face. She shook her hands and kept screaming.

'Kate, I _swear_, it was _not_ me! Wait ... Is that- Is that a- _bearded dragon?!' _Rich lowered his hand. 'My brother has one of those ... Wait, how did a _bearded dragon _get into the castle?!'

'RICH, I DON'T FLIPPIN' _CARE_ IF YOUR BROTHER HAS ONE, GET IT OFF ME!' Kate was screaming like mad!

'Okay- Don't- Just _don't_ move, okay?' Rich looked around then picked up a _bug spray? _And a _tennis racket?_

_'Rich-'_ Kate dragged the word suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, Rich quickly sprayed the bug spray on the bearded dragon and whacked it on the dragon. He did this _while_ it was on Kate's leg. He didn't realise this crucial fact until he heard a scream escape her mouth.

'RICH! _YOU IDIOT!_ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Rich looked at Kate and then her hand holding her knee. He dropped everything in his hands and clamped his hands over his mouth.

'Oh my God, Kate, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to do that-'

'Yeah right! You probably enjoyed that _soo_ much!'

'No, Kate, I would _never-' _Rich stepped closer to Kate, but Kate just jumped out of her sleeping bag, accidentally colliding heads with Rich.

_'Ow! _I bet you meant to do that aswell!' She started to walk out the room. 'I _really_ hope my dad fixes that leak in my room at home, so I can get as far away from you as possible!'

'Wait! _Kate!_ Where are you go-' Before Rich had been able to finish his sentence, Kate had already stormed out. He heard an 'Jimmy, _MOVE! _Ughh!' from Kate outside his room. Jimmy entered the room, looking back to where Kate was and holding an orange. He was eating. As usual ...

'What's up with her?!' Jimmy asked, peeling his orange and dropping the peel onto Rich's bedroom floor. Rich sped past Jimmy making him drop his precious orange on the floor.

_'Oi!'_ Jimmy called after Rich.

'Sorry!' Rich said while looking back. 'Oh, and _pick up that orange peel!'_ Suddenly, Rich bumped into the wall because he was looking back at Jimmy and apologising. Jimmy burst into a fit of laughter as Rich fell to the floor. Rich gave Jimmy a death stare and Jimmy instantly stopped laughing and mimicked zipping his lips. Rich quickly got up, and carried on running out the room. When Jimmy was sure Rich was out of ear shot, he burst into laughter again. After his fit of laughter, Jimmy bent down on the floor and cradled his orange.

'Awh you poor little baby, daddy's gonna fix you up, _yes he is-'_ Jimmy started talking to his orange with a baby voice on. Esme walked past Rich's open door and saw the mad sight (well, _normal sight _for Jimmy) of Jimmy and his orange.

_'Per-lease!'_ Jimmy tried to mimic Rich's death stare, but failed and looked like a _complete_ weirdo.

**Did you like it :)? Hope you did! I'm not sure if I will be able to update this story tomorrow because I have _three_ tests next week and I need to revise ... So stressed! _Help! _Until next time ... xxx**


	3. Sorry

**Hi guys! _Just_ to clarify, in this fanfic I am talking about the _character_ Rich and Kate. If I was writing about the _real_ Richard Wisker I would _obviously_ add myself into the story ... AND it would be _RichardXAnjuma_ (my real name!)! _Just_ to clarify. Someone PMed me asking if it was the real Richard Wisker. Sorry, just had to clarify that ... On with the story! **

Rich opened the door to the attic of the castle. It was the only room he hadn't looked in (apart from the cellar for obvious reasons). He found Kate sitting with her legs crossed, facing the other way. She was talking to Leo over the phone.

'So ... How's magic school?' Kate asked. Leo was put on speaker phone, meaning Rich could hear the whole conversation.

_'Kate, it's amazing! I got an award for Counterfactual Ability to Performing Tricks, whatever that means ...' _Kate let out a silent giggle, as did Rich.

'Hahah, that's _great ...'_

_'Hows Esme?'_

'Still trying to scare us _and_ succeeding!'

_'Oh, and Jimmy?'_

'Being as annoying and accident prone as he _ever_ was ...'

_'And_ _Rich?'_ There was a moment of silence from Kate. '_Hello? Kate?'_

'Umm ... Leo, I'll uh- I'll speak to you later, I need to- I need to do something ... Bye!' Kate's voice was cold and expressionless.

_'Okay then, bye.'_ Kate put down the phone and crossed her arms. Rich took this as an opportunity to walk in.

'So _here's_ where you've been hiding ...' Rich said slowly. This made Kate jump. She turned around to see who it was. As soon as she recognised him, she rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him. Rich sat himself down next to her. 'It wasn't me.' Rich turned his head towards Kate.

'I'm sorry.' These words surprised Rich, as it didn't come from his mouth but it came from Kate's.

'What for?' Rich furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

'For overreacting. I _knew_ it wasn't you!' Kate said. She still hadn't looked at Rich yet.

'Don't worry. You're face is pretty ... Funny. You're face is _pretty funny _when you're scared!' Rich patched up his words smoothly. Kate smiled and nudged his shoulder.

'Oi! You're not off the hook _yet ...!'_ Kate joked. Rich made a fake hurt expression, but soon laughed. 'We should get out of the attic ... _It creeps me out _...' She shivered.

'Truth is, it creeps me out too ...' Rich jumped up. 'Need a hand?' Rich offered a hand to Kate. She smiled and took it. Rich lifted her up slowly. They were both _centimetres_ away from each other's faces ...

'Sorry, am I interrupting something Master Rich, Lady Kate?' Gabe had suddenly appeared in the room and was shielding his eyes away from Kate and Rich.

'Uh, _no_. No!' Rich said. They quickly separated as Gabe unshielded his eyes.

'Good, because, Master Rich, I need to talk to _you_ about something.' Gabe stated, hinting at Kate to leave.

'Okay, I'll leave you two to it!' Kate smiled and started walking off, this time she _walked, _not stormed off.

'Whats up, Gabe?'

**Sorry, that was a ridiculously short chapter, but I have to get on with some revision now ... :( Ciao for now! xxx**


	4. Liam Daley

**Hi guys ... I really hope that your not angry with me for not updating ... I've been REALLY busy ... I had my birthday, Christmas and I also broke both of my arms on my birthday (worst birthday EVER ...) meaning that I could do anything with them. I had to stay home doing nothing for 6 weeks! Not a great start for my first year of a new secondary school ... After that, I had so much catch up work to do ... I'm really sorry for not updating, I promise that I'll try to update as much as I can ... Again, I'm sowweee!**

As soon as Kait's footsteps are heard on the floor below, Gabe starts to explain.

'It's My Lady's birthday in two weeks.'

'IT'S KAIT'S BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK?! WHAT?! I NEED TO GET HER A PRESENT! A NICE ONE, THE BEST ONE THAT SHE'S EVER HAD ...' Rich started screaming frantically! This was the first birthday that Rich gets to spend with Kait. Only it wasn't Kait's birthday ...

'No, My Lady's!' Rich's face turns bright red when he realises that Gabe means Dani. Gabe smiles at Rich in a mocking way. Rich knows what he's thinking ... "He likes Lady Kaitlyn"!

'Oh, well, umm ...' Rich tries to think of a way to patch up his words, but he realises that for once, he can't. Instead he pretends that it never happened. 'So what?'

'I need you help me to do that thing where you press that button and Lady Dani appears and we can communicate!'

'You mean, call her?' Rich raises an eyebrow and manages to stifle a laugh. Gabe nods and he continues. 'Why?'

'I will ask her to visit so that I can throw her a surprise birthday party!' Gabe says.

'No.'

Why?!' Gabe says with an angry expression.

'You care for Dani, right?' Gabe nods wildly. 'Well, by getting her to visit, you won't be caring for her.' This time, Gabe raises his eyebrows. 'She'll visit, but she won't want to go back because she knows that it will make you upset. You'll end up crushing her dreams of Hollywood, she won't get any more movie roles and she'll lose her career! Is that what you want?' Gabe thinks about this in his head and realises that Rich is right.

'Fine.' Gabe finally replies. Rich smiles in satisfaction, but he has one more question to ask Gabe.

'Gabe, why didn't you want Kaitlyn to hear this?'

'Two reasons. One: She's Dani's best friend so she would probably end up telling her. And two: Because ... Because ...' Gabe hesitates before telling Rich the second reason. 'Because she was called down stairs.' He says no more than this and he hopes that Rich won't ask any more than this. For his own good.

'Oh. By who?'

'By ... By ... Liam Daley ...' Gabe says cautiously, wishing he could disappear. He can disappear, but it would seem too suspicious. He definitely doesn't want Rich to go down stairs and find Liam Daley at the door. Definitely not.

'Who's Liam Daley?!' Rich's eyes widen and his face turns crimson. This time, it's not out of embarrassment. It's out of worry and anger.

'Uhhhh, old friend!' Gabe tries to stop Rich from rushing down stairs, but he isn't very good at lying ... He sees Rich getting ready to run down the stairs so he adds to his answer. 'I mean, old school friend!' It doesn't help. 'Prince William's horse sitter?!' Gabe says doubtfully. Rich is running towards the stairs and Gabe tries to block his way by standing in front of him. Unfortunately, being a ghost in this situation doesn't help. Rich walks right through him and starts to rush down the stairs.

'Kate!' Rich shouts. 'Who's at the door?!'

'Her cleaner?!' Esme appears in front of him, waving her arms. Rich screams in surprise but quickly runs through her. Esme sees a chunky plank of wood resting on the banister. They had been trying to fix the leak in Kate's room with it. She uses her ghostly powers and hits Rich across the head with it. Rich shouts out Kate's name once more and then drops onto the floor. Esme cackles.

'I loooove being a ghost!' Esme repeats her catchphrase.

- One and a half hours later -

Rich slowly opened his shut eyes and blinked a few times. He focused his eyes on the two people kneeling down before him. He recognised Kate but he didn't recognise the second person. Rich jerked up, accidentally collided heads with Kate who had a worried face plastered all over her face. She mirrored Rich's action of holding her head with both hands. Instead of crying out in pain she touched Rich's forehead and looked scared for him.

'Rich what happened?' asked an anxious Kate.

'Gabe- Esme- Wood- Door ...' Rich tried to explain it all but he suddenly remembered that he needed to find out why no one would tell him who was at the door. 'Wait, who was at the door, Kate?!' Rich stared at the second figure who happened to be a boy. The boy held out his hand to Rich.

'Hi, I'm Liam Daley.'

**I'll try to update again this week, but if I can't it will definitely be next weekend. And I just need to say again, I'M SOWWEEEEE! xxxxx**


End file.
